Moment of Death
by UneasyAllen
Summary: The very beginning of Five Nights at Freddys.
1. Moment of Death

I lay awake on the cold hard ground. My very breath being taken away as I try to gasp for air. The blood filled my mouth with a bitter copper taste. I try to move but my arms were bent back from the fall. Probably broken in place as my neck seemed to be. I coughed rapidly as the dazed glimpse of what was in front of me blurred to no visual. I couldn't speak nor run from my own self as it laid motionless. The man upstairs walks back leaving the door bent open. The man who pushed me to this spot that might be my very own death. Kids upstairs were loud and at the very party my dad supposedly was throwing for me but it all was a trap as the man lead them down one by one. I was still alive surprisingly as I caught a glimpse of the children screaming before an ax it them. I wanted to get help for each and every one of them but I too was fallen. Into the very room, I was kept in the basement. I watched a gruesome seen through the doorcase. Each one fell without any signs of hope for the next life. I wish I could have gotten to them before all this happened but I was too weak to even stand against my own. The beginning was always harsh as the party upstairs went on. Before I sat at the side as all the kids cheered in happiness at the show. This was before our end demise when I was simply drawing cartoons to get out of my own mind. I didn't know any and kept to myself but how can I predict a mass genocide to come. I still was alive as the last of the kids were chopped up and stuffed into machines. The cries all died out when I was left surely to die on my own. My father realized I haven't yet gone and dragged me to a big stuffed teddy bear he got from the theme park days ahead when he was a security guard before owning a pizzeria. He made all this just to hurt others for pleasure or much hate for the younger generation. I was still unconscious when I managed to scream why as he pushed me into a teddy bear that was ragged and worn. As I was stuffed in the teddy bear had a voice box that went off at the pressing of my body. A simple "I love you" peaked from the fur in a loud horrifying voice. I was enclosed in darkness. Still, eyes open as the stuffing made the bleeding in my mouth worse as it suffocated me from within. That was the end of me. Shear pain, darkness commenting my last few minutes on earth before my heart and breath finally ended. I fell asleep trying to forget the horrible nightmare I witness. What causes a person to commit such a heinous crime? The answers were just unclear as the night fell and the basement door was shut and locked to a place forgotten. I didn't stay gone for long as the memory burned in everyone's mind. The massacre was too great to be forgotten and the placed closed. My drawings of children cartoons left on the table forever into dust as the crime scene was left untouched. The moment of death was not without any mercy. A few years later the teddy bear I was consumed in began to twitch. My soul was not at rest because of all the lives lost. My spirit was in too much despair to leave the place I lost everything in. The eyes awoke and soon I could see again. "I'm alive?" I say softly the mouthpiece moving with my lips. I couldn't believe what I was as I glared at the fur paws golden but a dirty yellow. I thought I was dreaming as time was lost since that day on October 23 just days before Halloween. That was in 1972 and now it was 1985. I thought the afterlife would have been different but it turns out I was just asleep through it all. I raised in the very room I lost my life as I stumbled through. I went to that very doorway I saw the children taken in for slaughter and saw the very animatronic suits rusted in front laying crossed as if they were left to be. I go in screaming and crying as the rage-filled my whole body, or what was left inside this creature I stood in. I went to one of them and hugged it without care tightly in my hands. My heart was filled with agony as the soulless body touched against my own. "What has he done to you all?" I cried looking at all the empty bodies. I never really knew them but in the short time, I knew they didn't deserve this. If anything I did but I just softly laid down letting the tears throw through the suit. When something of a dark figure raised behind me.

"This was not your fault, son." They said softly a women voice. "This was work of a monster." They walked before me a mannequin marionette doll in looks. As her cheeks peeked red of plastic whites and blacks. Is this death I wondered as I still hold my fallen brother in my grips.

"Why would somebody do this?" I asked raspy in my voice. Letting go until the machine woke up and grabbed me. I quickly looked back towards the bunny I once drew called Bonnie as their eyes lit up. "You're alive too?!" I screamed hugging them right back. They were confused as more begin to wake up. Chika, Freddy their alive too. The marionette looked to all of them then back at me.

"These are your fallen brothers and sisters." She said lightly trying to take my hand. I willingly took it and rose up to meet their eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked my family silenced.

"I'm their mother and yours but you can call me the Puppet. I have brought you all back to life again. Since your lives were cut short by the man in purple." In the story, they called him the Purple Man because of nothing more vivid suits the faceless man without remorse. "I was the women who died to get the man captured for his crimes. I watched him die at electrocution but still, he lived on long after I was gone. I came back after death to right the wrongs done here as the situation was never unmasked. The tones in her voice were soft, comforting, but sincere. And I knew she was one to care as the others began to stand in front lined up in a row. " Golden Freddy, that's what we will call you." I looked to her and realized that my name at death no longer mattered or existed as I took the one given. Days past and soon the pizzeria reopened under new management. The place called Freddy's Fazbear Pizza taken its place in history and us along with it. Year's we break, years we are rebuilt. The days though never left our minds as we play the same songs over again and me in the background hidden. Rumors begin to drift around of the animatronic's moving not there own and attacks. I knew the truth though that the people who take the night guard shift were all consumed by the evil that remained. It wasn't fear to take them and to make them act this way and not hate that drove us all from our sleep. It was the truth that evil people come and go thinking they could get away with hurting the innocence behind closed doors but we didn't let that happen as their protectors of the night. The puppet remained in her box of secrets, helping to fix when we get damaged. I ran into her a few times in my silence as I did not exist to the rest. She was drawing a picture of the sun and children all holding hands with happy faces. She dreamed of better times where the family was unharmed and I sympathized with that idea. Is life no more than this along with death? Haunting memories of the past, false accusations. We were no more than kids who deserved better with a home and friendly family there to hug and kiss us goodnight. But here we all are still rusting even with new plats and upgrades. Still crying in our own blood and tears even if I was the only one with memories before. I slept, surprisingly I could sleep and soon my life changed as I started waking up in a dream. A room of a child as a smiling teddy bear, I thought it was a home of my mind as I observed this world. A nightmare realm with versions of us but way bigger, more teeth and so to say more scarier. I wondered every night why the child was haunted. At first, I thought it was a past memory of me but soon I learned it was our own enemy trapped in his own hell as I started talking to the nightmare within the closet. You'd figure I'd stay out of all of it but curiosity got me as we spoke. His voice low toned he spoke of many nights dreaming of peace. Hard to believe a big guy like that would want such things. Specialty with haunting a child of a murder grown to be in a relapse of days. He got what he deserved the others said as I told them the story of my nightmares. I had to side with them as much as I cared about the youth. He did end all our lives without remorse and cut our very lives short from what could have been. Through it all, I kept going back to the one I called Nightmare. Speaking more or what could have been but he just kept reminding me past was passed yet here he is stuck in a cycle of the same days. What did he know of the future I wondered hoping off the bed to walk towards him. Never did he once come out from the closet but a glimpse I saw why. The other nightmares didn't speak but glared with curiosity. I did not fit in and I knew it and why was I a little teddy bear compared to the body size one I was in when awake. I didn't even fit in when alive as a human but here they accepted me more as they started to anticipate my arrival. Growing on them I thought as we all became more than family we became reunited as soul brothers and sisters. Looking out for one another was all we had in the world. We couldn't speak to the living without freaking them out.


	2. The Beginning

My first breath in the new self-was something I thought I would get heaven with. Instead, I ended up in hell begging for more chances. My head was consumed with thoughts that I couldn't get out before. Wondering where I go next if it wasn't just another night stuck in this place. I have to get out and I have to see my mother again, but all I see are the pieces of my life falling apart before my own bloody eyes. I was pushed hard down concrete steps and the last thing I remember is my head breaking my fall. I passed out in my own blood from the misery of my pain. The very start is where I wish I could have been to stop all this and him from getting to us. The darkness inside what was left was me Golden Freddy and the nightmares within. As days go on, another night to get through. The guard is there watching but we are watching right back. They tried to tar us apart to break us and decommission us from where we stand. They don't understand this isn't another story this is the truth of Five Nights At Freddy's. The franchise everyone loves so much. Animatronics with memory and souls seems hard to believe but there is and we all been trapped here so long. As the puppet sings her song and the toons continue to be drawn. The night isn't even young and yet not 6oclock. That would help us in getting him, the guy that sent us into this miserable place of torture. The darkness is fighting back as we get shine the light on us. I won't let it get to us anymore and here I take a stand as a nightmare myself. The purple guy will pay for what he's done. With each blood filled moment sent us into this he will be sent to a place unwanted and forever to pay for his sinister deeds. "You think this is another game, do you? Well, I'm no longer playing. I may have lost my parts but I am still on you for what you have done. The guy in purple who killed us all still stands in a nightmare he can never escape from like we cannot do. I will have my revenge on your damn dog. Mark my words." The animatronic speaks out his mind vigorously. "You think I taunt you, get ready to see the new beginning to your end and demise."

"You really think I could ever care about what happens to you, you're nothing without that power source scorching through your metal templates. Don't forget who really brought you all to life again. It wasn't me but with this new attraction, it should be quite interesting." The night guard says to the camera screen facing toward a broken teddy bear laying half paralyzed on the ground.

"I am telling you, once I get my claws on you your end will be soon. Don't try to think they will defend a scum bag like you. They will never believe you as the creator of the marionette is the truth of us all. Our real mother in which you hide in the box like something to be chained up. She will get free and you will have nothing left to run from beside your worst nightmares." He stares sternly at the screen back towards the night guard. Golden Freddy's eyes glowing a bright red full of determination to defeat this evil loop he's been stuck in all his life. To end this Purple charade that taken everything from him. A soft voice whispers through the vents from the basement. Baby was talking to them slowly and steady to guide him through the underground. "Come to me, I dare you, Purple Guy. If you are not that afraid of the darkness in which you lay in. Funtime Freddy and the others you think you created them. Well, I'll have you know you may have created them but their on our side now. " Continues to talk his voice uttering a strong amount of hate. Moving up from his stable placement to see more clearly where he went. "He must be on his way to the basement. Baby and the others Funtime Freddy can deal with him. I know they can I just hope they know we are on the same side. Springtrap rose from his position against the wall as well as Bonnie, Chica, and the rest. "This game will end with you on a silver platter I can guarantee that Night Gaurd. Deactivating us won't go that easy for you, not this time. You think ripping us apart could make us run and hide, to keep away from you and make you feel safe. I got news for you this is how you die. Head to the scoop room and meet your fate. Which I have seen has done its job." Going down the elevator after hearing the shrill cries of the purple guy being torn apart from the great claw machine that was used to rip our very metal right off our bodies.

"Is it almost over yet? We have been waiting for this day for so long now. I never thought it would come the day the purple menace dies. I hope now is that time." Baby looked at Golden Freddy who have to meet her down in the scoop room shaking his head yes. "Finally. I thought we would never be freed. Thank you Golden Freddy for all your help." Freddy looks off to the dead body thinking this is truly happening. A dream come true if it was until he reawakens to the nightmare again.

"No, it can't be this way. We killed him, why is he still alive?! This isn't fair to us or anyone. We didn't ask to become the victims." The teddy bear yelled out in horror as he kicked the sleeping boy the one who was the purple guy sleeping soundly in bed. The kick didn't do anything and the frustration grew inside Freddy like a parasitic insect going deep into his wired mind. The voice box inside going off with an "I love you" motion. "This really can't be happening again.

"Relax my dear friend. We have him in our domain now. Our world and in this one he cannot get free." The shuttering voice stern coming from the closet as the darkness peaks through.

"But Nightmare, just because he's here doesn't mean he won't get free again," Freddy says angerly at the ghostly figure all black in the closet. His razor sharp teeth gleaming through the closet doors along with decadent eyes of hope. "Come to me and we'll get him together. We will put an end to it all before the night is young." Nightmare comes out from the closet and looks towards the child and Freddy right beside them.

"If you think it will stop him I am up for anything." Suddenly his outlook changes and transforms as the nightmare takes over his compete body setting him free from the miniature stuffy he was forced to possess. "What is happening to me, I'm I'm changing." He suddenly glares down at the palm of his paws seeing the claws grow along with his teeth eyes glowing red turning the whole room to light.

"You're becoming one of us. A nightmare like the rest Chica, Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, Foxy, and even you Golden Freddy. Our job is to keep this menace from going back to the real world where he does not belong. He belongs into this hellish prison in which I placed him. The nightmares will become real for the one who hurts us. Who hurt us over all these years."

"Was Springtrap really one of them? A purple figure?" Glares hatefully toward the sleeping kid and lets out a slight growl of a moan. "It's sickening what they would have got away with. Placing them here was a great idea. To getting back at them for all the bullshit they have done to everyone."

"That may be true but this loop of a world will end when his life is drained with fear, fear of something he once destroyed." Nightmare walks up to Freddy and places a claw over his shoulder. "I know you had a tough run with everything in this world but I can guarantee you will get your payback. Suddenly the kid rose from his sleep and deemed a flashlight overhead. As he did so we vanished into the closet and the hallway. They think their safe from us, do they? They will never be safe. Play with the flashlight and locking the doors all they want. I will get a hold of them, so Nightmare Golden Freddy thought. "On the chance I got to make this right. Do not worry, we will get him. Screams became louder as the child falls victim to Bonnie and Chica the nightmare really was real for him. That's what the murder gets after all this time. Having flashbacks I look into my life and see there is nothing that could change or get the children back. The ones I was dismembered with, falling victim to this hideous crime. They had no love, no care for life at all and that's why we are taken it back now. As he burns in hell with all of us tormenting him at every angle. "Its almost too easy. To just kill him and get this whole night repeating again and again. Will it end and will we get out. I have no idea but what we can do is keep him from getting back into the real world where he could hurt more children in like we became pray.

"There sleeping again, how dare they in front of the ones who they have damned to hell," Chica says flashing back to the moment Bonnie and she completed killing off the one asleep. "We'll get him finally just watch and wait." She entered the child's room and goes up to him slowly.

"Do you really think they sleep?" Asked Nightmare Bonnie as his claws pull the blanket down from them. "If they do they should not have good dreams of anything." Golden Freddy still talking with nightmare grows tired of all this and everything that we are stuck in. Life used to be so great as a kid going into Freddy's Pizzeria was one to be a best happy birthday. Now I can hardly look back at all of it. The one who took us to the basement and killed us still exist in this realm but nowhere else luckily. I gaze back at the kid and realized this story was my own taken into thought. "We will make sure they don't escape this time." His claws grow as they slash through the kids throat and he bits down hard on his skull crushing it. The kid crying loudly in pain as it pierces his skin. The flesh being ripped and torn out of his body the blood draining onto the bed. Nightmare Golden Freddy turns his head in pleasant thoughts now going out from his head.

"Finally, hope that is the last of him. So we can all go free now the kid no longer is alive and I am sure he won't be back." Nighmare Chica wonders into the room next to Bonnie and just in case she feeds off what was left of the body.

(More writings coming later, hope you enjoyed this story)


End file.
